Talking, Dating, In Love
by Mizou32
Summary: Story about the Spencer/Emily friendship. I feel this was a scene or conversations that should have been had about the relationships that they are both in and what they should do about them. Possibility for a sequel if people like it. NOT a SPEMILY pic.


**Hey guys, so I came up with this story a few days ago when I couldn't fall asleep. When I came up with the idea it was more of a love story than anything else. When I started to write it however it took on a whole new angle and it became a story about friendship. I personally really like the direction that it went and I am really happy with how it turned out. For now it stands alone but I would be willing to write one or two more chapters with a happy ending for each situation if it received well. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.**

 **-Miley**

This was one of the worst situations I could imagine myself being in. And the thing that makes it so much worse is that I did it to myself.

Here I was talking to Paige, while dating Sabrina, and I was in love with Ali.

How I ended up here confused me just as much as it would confuse anyone I cared to share this with.

I ran through my friends in my head trying to come up with which one to talk to about this.

I thought about Aria since she seemed to be the best with the romance but with everything going on with the Nicole situation I didn't want to add anything else to her plate.

Hanna would be a good choice too since she was always asking about my love life but I wasn't sure she would understand how I could be feeling all three things at one time.

Spencer seemed like the best option. She was most likely going to put things in a very logical way and seeing as how she had been with Caleb and I knew she still had feelings for Toby I think that she might understand best.

A part of me wanted to talk to Ali since I had always felt closest to her but since she was part of my confusing feelings that option wasn't going to work.

I already had my phone in my hand hovering my fingers over their names on my favorite contacts. I lightly tapped Spencer's name and I hoped she wasn't busy.

"Hey Emily, what's up?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"No, do you want me to come over?"

"Actually, I will come to you. I need a change of scenery, I have been staring at this coffee table for too long."

She laughed a little "The doors open when you get here."

"I'll be there in five."

I quickly gathered up my keys and purse. I considered driving but given that I had way to much adrenaline right now, running seemed like the best option. This would be a little hard with my purse so I just slipped out my ID and out in it my phone case along with one credit card.

The run to Spencer's house wasn't long and I was right, t only took me about five minutes to get there.

I walked to her backyard and went into the barn without knocking.

She was sitting on the couch with her laptop resting on the coffee table. It almost looked like she was waiting for it to tell her a secret but it wasn't cooperating.

She looked up at me as I walked in and I in turn flopped down next to her, far enough away that I could see her clearly.

"I get the feeling that you are hoping I can give you some kind of advice." It almost sounded like a question but I knew it to just be a fact.

"Yeah, I have got a mess of feelings right now and I need help sorting them out."

"Lay it on me."

I grinned at her, she was the best person for this since I knew she would tell me everything I needed to hear regardless of if I wanted to hear it or not. I knew she would also immerse herself in my problems to the point of them almost being her own.

I decided that just going for it was my best approach rather than explaining each situation individually.

"Im dating Sabrina, but I tell Paige all the things I should be telling Sabrina and I think that I'm still in love with Ali."

I looked down at my hands in my lap, mildly afraid of what her reaction was going to be.

"Damn Em, and I thought I had love problems."

When I looked at her I could see that she wasn't judging me, she was just making an observation.

"What do I do?" I was practically pleading with her. I desperately just wanted someone to tell me how to feel and what I should do about it.

"You want my opinion right?"

"Yes."

"As much as I like Sabrina you need to break up with her. You're right, you can't really be telling her anything and she deserves that from you. In regards to Paige, I didn't trust her when we were in high school and I really don't trust her now. I know that you guys broke up for a reason in California but if you were to really think about it do you think that you would still be together now?"

I mulled over what she said about Paige. We had a good thing going in California and I really wondered if it would have worked had my dad not died and I had held it together better.

"I feel like there is a pretty good possibility that we would have broken up by now." I answered honestly. "So then you think I should be with Ali?"

I was kind of surprised by that.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Ali just found out that her sister is really her cousin who is now dead, her husband was in love with said cousin and tried to kill her and her dead mothers twin sister showed up and is saying that her mom was even more evil than we thought. She also just found out she had no money and that Mary had another child. She is most likely not in the best place right now and anything that you try to do with her now might not be a good idea."

I really had no idea what to say about that but her words left me with no answer to the problem I so desperately needed an answer for, "So what do I do?"

"Well if it were me I would break up with Sabrina, tell Paige that you are okay with being friends but nothing more and just be Ali's friend right now. If she loves you the same way you love her than I think it will eventually work out. I think that she has to be the one to make a move. Just be there for her and I think she will understand how you feel."

I still really had no idea what to say. She was probably right, she was hardly ever wrong, about anything really. I decided to be done talking about myself and try and help her.

"What about you Spence, why does your love life suck?

She giggled. It wasn't a happy giggle either it was more one that showed how much pain she was in.

"Toby came over here the other night. He told me that he was building the house for me but he couldn't live without Yvonne and that he was leaving to go to Maine with her. Caleb is still in love with Hanna and he chose her. Marco wants me to go out with him and I don't think I can. Not because I don't want to but because I don't think I have the mental capacity to deal with it."

"Who is Marco?"

She laughed a little again and looked down, "Detective Fury."

"What, when did that happen?"

"The night that you had to pick me up from the bar. I almost slept with him. I didn't know who he was at the time but I was feeling crappy and he was there and then I came to my senses and called you."

"Why did Toby feel the need to tell you that?"

She had tears in her eyes and honestly I didn't blame her. If someone had come over just to tell me they didn't love me anymore and that they were choosing someone else I would have felt horrible.

But hadn't I done the same thing to Ali? At the time I felt like I was doing the right thing but looking at Spencer now I saw how much it must have hurt Ali when I told her I had wasted so much time on her. The next time I saw her I would make sure to apologize for that.

For now though I just reached my hand out for Spencer's.

She grabbed on and squeezed my hand the same as I did for her.

"How is it that we are both stuck in a love square right now?"

She laughed, "That's a new one, usually its only a triangle."

"You want to know what I think?" I asked her.

She just looked at me waiting for me to tell her.

"I think we both deserve to be happy and that really soon it is going to work out for both of us. All of us I really hope."

I barely believed the words I was saying and I could tell that she barely believed them too. I looked down and saw the necklace that she had got us all around her neck and with my free hand I picked mine up.

"Spence, we are going to get through it just fine. All of it I mean. You know it too because you gave us these necklaces and from now on I am going to completely trust that it will work out."

She smiled and I was glad to see that her eyes were clear and it no longer looked like she was going to cry.

"Lets have a drink and watch horrible movies. We haven't done that in forever and right now I think that it what we both need."

"I couldn't agree more. But before we do that I have a few phone calls to make."

"Good luck."

I got up from the couch and excused myself to go outside while she made drinks and picked out movies. I was glad that I came over to talk to her. She needed it just as much as me.

I decided that calling Sabrina and Paige now was the right thing to do. I didn't need to drag this out any longer and I knew I would feel better once it was done.

When I had made the calls I took a deep breath and headed back inside. Spencer was sitting there with two drinks in her hands and the movie was already playing. I looked at her and knew I had made the right choice all around; in talking to her, in choosing a friendship with Ali that would hopefully become more, and in just making the decision to trust that everything would be okay.


End file.
